Black Hair and Angel Wings
by XxXmannequinXxX
Summary: Carmen doesn't know what she is. Severus is outcast. What happens when Carmen goes to Hogwarts?


**Disclaimer:** Anything that you actually recognize is not my property, but J.K. Rowlings.

* * *

Nobody knows Carmen Raphael. When she doesn't want to be seen she isn't. When she wants to be noticed she makes everyone weak at the knees with desire. She had spent the last hundred or so years of her life wandering around the planet, trying to find out who and what she is. She had thought she was a vampire. She remembers as a child being bitten, and still growing looking despite it. That was peculiar. She had stopped growing when she looked like she was in her early twenties. Sunlight had never bothered much, same with garlic and water. And still she was to believe she belonged with them. She looked like one. Eventually her mind got the best of her and she wandered. She came upon London. This is where she heard about the school…

Carmen looked in front of her to see a big red train. Quickly, she walked to the front and got on. She was very early, and therefore had no problem finding a compartment to herself. It would be another half hour before many more people would come. She searched around her bag and eventually pulled out a small mirror. She looked in it to see reflected back a girl with brown eyes, raven hair, and pale skin. Another reason that she wasn't a vampire; she had a reflection. She replaced her mirror and lay down. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

She awoke to the sound of laughter. She opened her eyes and peeked out the door. She saw a brown hair boy pointing to a cowering greasy black haired boy who was drench in some liquid. Many kids were trying to see, and those who could were laughing. Carmen laid her head back down, but stared at the ceiling. A few minutes went by and she heard "Ahem" from the door. The person who produced the noise was a red headed girl.

The girl spoke, "Do you mind if me and my friends share with you?"

"Not at all," replied Carmen.

"Thank you."

After introductions she learned that the girl was Lily Evans. With her were James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew who sat across from the two girls. And finally was Sirius Black who sat next to Carmen. Lily was really only friends with Remus, but he was friends with the rest. They were all in Gryffindor and in Carmens year. The boy that James had been torturing was Severus Snape. When Carmen asked about him all they told her was that "he's a nasty, ugly greasy little git." They talked until they reached the school. Lily warned her that she didn't want to hang around Potter and Black, because they were far more mischievous than is to be acceptable. Everyone got off, but immediately Lily wandered off to join some girls and the four boys quickly got onto a carriage and Carmen was left alone.

She watched people get onto the carriages and ride off. She was fascinated with the strange horse-like beasts pulling them. She continued to watch people as it began to rain. So she stood, with rain dripping down her pretty little face. She giggled as she watched girls freak out about their hair and their make-up. She then spotted Severus doing the same as her. Curious, she got closer. He didn't seem to notice her at first. Then she got right in front of him.

She spoke, "Hello. My name is Carmen. I'm new here…"

She smiled and he just simply stared at her.

She spoke again, "And you are?"

After a long silence he growled, "Severus… Snape… Slytherin… But I think you already knew that."

"What?"

"I saw those thick headed gits go into your compartment."

"Well, you are right."

"So why talk to me? Did they put you up to it?"

"No they didn't. I… Uh… just wanted to get to know you. That's all."

"That's all? I assure you that you don't want to get to know me."

"Insist what you must, but I want to. I don't really care for them anyway. If you haven't noticed I'm still out her in the rain and cold while they are probably warmer up in the castle."

"True… You're cold?"

"Actually, yes I am."

"Well let's head up to the castle then."

Carmen looked around and realized that there were maybe a handful of people still outside with them. Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her to a carriage. They got on and Carmen stared out at the rain.

"So you still have to get sorted, don't you?"

She was surprised that he'd spoken first.

"In theory I should. But I'm not going to."

"What do you mean?"

"There are a great many things that I shall keep to myself."

They remained quiet for the rest of the ride. When the carriage finally stopped Carmen hopped off first, and he followed. Immediately she realized that she didn't know where to go. Everyone was already in the Great Hall. Severus saw the look of confusion on her face.

"No matter what happens this next year, promise not to make my pain and humiliation worse," he whispered.

"I promise. I would never. You have my word."

He then took her by the arm and led her to the Great Hall. When they finally entered, she was in awe. She loved the ceiling. It resembled the night sky, which had always fascinated her. Her and Severus sat at the very end of the Slytherin table. As he sat down, people moved away slightly.

"Still so sure?" he growled.

"Yes."

After that the first years got sorted and everybody ate. Well, everybody except Severus and Carmen who just sat there. After everyone ate, they were taken to their houses. Carmen ran off before anyone else left the Great Hall. She needed a place to sleep. She wondered around the castle until a house elf saw her.

"Do you need any help Miss?" it said in a squeaky voice.

"Yes. I need somewhere I could sleep… alone."

"Oh, try the Room of Requirement. Naate here will show you."

Carmen suddenly saw another house elf. It didn't even acknowledge her and it walked off and she followed. After a great walk it muttered, "Door over there." And disappeared behind a painting of fruit. Carmen went to the door and turned the knob. Inside was the room of her dreams; decked out in black and blood red complete with a muggle stereo and drumset. She suddenly became aware of how tired she was. She went to the bed and before her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.


End file.
